All I want vor Christmas
by Roadleader
Summary: When an annoying Christmas song takes over... [AU]


I know, I know, I should REALLY focus on my other TEW-story, but to cut the (long) waiting time short, I decided to upload a story I actually finished last year - two months before Christmas. The summary should inform you why exactly I had to... speak clear my personal meaning about a particular Christmas song which I'm not going to name in here. It shouldn't be necessary as well. Of course, reviews would be helpful to improve my writing skills. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas  
**

Slowly, the rare, white flakes sailed down from the sky and formed a thin blanket over the whole town. The grey, dirty asphalt began to disappear step by step. And the footsteps of unnumbered people left a small, soft trail to follow wherever they might be off to.

Krimson City's Police Department had changed into a slight reflective atmosphere as well. Some of the doors had been decorated with lametta and fir branches which gave the busy officers and reporters a decent feeling of comfort, calmness and satisfaction. A rare feeling at a police office.

Most of the time you could see it in the eyes of the people themselves. They were grateful for this one, special chance to get a break from their exhausting, stressful job and to spend some time with beloved people.

Joseph was also looking forward to his one week of holiday. Although he was well aware of the fact that there was more than enough work for him to get done by return, he was looking forward to seeing his family. He hadn't seen them for more than a year, for last Christmas it had been his turn to stay and take care of the department while most of his colleagues had been gone. But this time he was allowed to leave; and it was an exciting feeling for him to be on his way to his parents' house. Well, he would be. Right after finishing his report about a robber incident in Baker Street.

"Arrival at crime scene: 4:25PM" he wrote in to the headline gap on the document paper. The incident had taken place two days before and it was his duty to hand in a short report for superior information. Subconsciously, he noticed the radio behind him playing an old Christmas song which sounded quite familiar to him. But he was too wrapped up in his work to pay real attention.

"Fools of songwriters! Curse the day it was invented!"

Puzzled he looked up to the person who momentarily entered and cursed like a spoiled teenager. He met the eyes of Juli Kidman, his and Sebastian's partner and student. But in contrast to him she was staring back in anger.

"What on earth is going on?", he asked while she made her way across the room and dumped a few files on the desk by the cupboards. "Anybody tried to murder you with a poet?"

"Oh, very funny!" was her ironic reply and she turned to him. "Could you PLEASE do me a favor and switch off the radio?"

Wondering why she'd got that irritated he turned around and quitted the radio's sound. This way he realized the reading on the display and couldn't resist a smile: **All I want for Christmas...**

"You really wanna tell me you're in a murderer's mood, just because of this song?"

"Go on making fun of it like the others."

"My apology. What's wrong with it?"

"It's appalling! That's wrong with it!"

He suppressed a giggle and focused on his report again. "Perfect analysis, Detective."

She groaned in annoyance and brushed her right hand through her short, brown hair. It was unusual to see her in such an unstained mood. Usually she was a silent observer; like a scientist. But now she seemed completely caught off guard.

"Don't tell me you like it", the conversation was started again. He finished his sentence and looked up at her. "I never said that. I just don't have any problems with it."

"Have you ever paid attention on the lyrics?" she asked. "I've never seen - or heard - more stupid rubbish in my life!"

"What exactly are you talking about?" There was still some work to do, but now he wanted to know what precisely did her make so angry.

"Let alone the title!", she started. "As if a person you like could be your own like an insensitive thing. The phrases as well. The songwriter's never heard of human pride, has he?"

"I guess, it's solely a single, formulated wish to someone special" was his well thought-off reply. "But either way, why does this song bother you that much?"

"I can't stand those radio guys, spreading completely ignorant and discriminating imaginations over the land just because of Christmas. It's not even realistic! Show me one person who got his or her life partner as a gift for Christmas."

"That could be in fact a bit strange. But don't you think you overreact a little? It's just an old, unfortunately very popular song that is played during a certain period of the year."

She briefly nodded and leaned onto the desk while taking a deep breath. "Perhaps, you're right. Sorry for ranting."

"No problem. But don't do so in the cafeteria, if you value your reputation in here."

"Probably. I'll remember it." She gave him a short smile, grabbed a few papers and left the office.

Slightly smiling and shaking his head he continued with his report. This side of hers was pretty interesting.

* * *

Half an hour later he finally managed to finish his work and quickly tidied up his workplace before leaving the room himself. He wanted to find Sebastian and say goodbye to him - he was minor twenty minutes late yet and didn't want to lose any more time. There were nearly two hours of driving distance to his parents' house as well.

He found the older man in his private office, examining some photographs of the last crime scene.

"Hey" he caught his attention by entering. "I'm leaving now."

"Finally?" Sebastian smiled and stood up to say goodbye to his partner.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "I just remind you that yesterday you were complaining I would abandon you for rotting in here, forever alone."

"Depends on the point of view."

They shared a short hug among friends and the older detective punched his partner's shoulder. "Enjoy the spare time."

"I'll try to do so. But inform me about everything important!"

"Sure! Two calls a day, darling!"

He spared an answer to this, except an irritated stare, and took up his shoulder bag. "However. Merry Christmas, Seb."  
"The same to you. See you in a week."

Briefly nodding he turned around and left the room. After over two years of cooperation he knew his partner pretty well. Sebastian wasn't a friend of saying goodbye, but sooner or later a complaint about his missing would catch up with him.

By crossing the entrance hall he grabbed his coat from a hook at the wall and waved at Oscar who was momentarily phoning someone. "See you soon!"

"Make sure you won't come back so easily!"

Both of them couldn't resist a laughter and Joseph made his way downstairs to leave the department. Half the way, the door he was heading for was opened and Courtney, the department's secretary, appeared - accompanied by Kidman. A few quickly drying snowflakes shined upon her hair and shoulders; obviously it snows even harder than half an hour before. Both women were surprised to see him ready for take-off.

"Finished yet?" Courtney asked while wandering upstairs. He smiled in return. "Unusual, isn't it? Believe it or not, I'll be gone 'till next week."

"Ah, sure, I've read something about your holidays, of course! Sorry, you see my reminding-skills."

"Don't worry. Wish you nice holidays!"

"So do I, farewell!"

The secretary continued climbing the stairs, though Kidman fell behind by staying. Her stare has been freed from any aggression about a certain Christmas song; right now she looked at him in slight confusion. "You didn't mention you would leave the force."

"I'd quite forgotten to" he replied honestly. "I'm going to stay with my family during Christmas. Do you have any plans yourself?"

She overheard his question masterly; reacted just by nodding. "Well, enjoy then. Mind this huge snow storm out there."

"I'll try to do so" was his answer again.

They were looking at each other for a moment, but then she broke the eye contact and went further upstairs. For a second he was slightly puzzled because of her behaviour, but then he remembered something.

"Are You still angry?" he called out and turned backwards. Her face appeared over the banisters. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

His smile infected her and she shook her head by leaning back. "You wish!"

* * *

Pretty amused he went the last few steps downstairs and finally left the department. Outside lots of snowflakes hit his face in an attempt of blinding him; especially his glasses weren't that helpful by finding his way to the parking lot. He was relieved when he reached his car, slipped on the driver's seat and dumped his bag on the passenger seat. The sky was almost growing dark. He would be pretty late at his arrival.

While finding his way out of the town his mobile started ringing, but unfortunately he couldn't answer the call by paying attention to the traffic at the same time. When he finally managed to get out of the town he fumbled his mobile out of his pocket and quickly checked the news.  
 **One missed call** appeared on the display. **Hear message?**  
He pressed the green button and made the sound a few levels higher; half expecting his mother asking about his final arrival time. In contrast, he was surprised to hear Kidman's voice - surprised in a positive way, though.

" _Hey, sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. Wish you nice holidays. Merry Christmas!"_


End file.
